


Jaro is a little tense

by basaltgrrl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Jaro is a little tense




End file.
